


the scent of her

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Challenge Response, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Language of Flowers, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Breanna Ashworth works long hours and days and weeks apart from Delilah. Delilah’s deliveries make the days apart easier to bare.





	the scent of her

**Author's Note:**

> 4) carnations- meaning love and fascination

The flowers arrive at the museum regularly. Delivered in bunches by women in large hats with roses wrapped around their arms like fashionable bracelets. Breanna smiles as she takes their bundles, relishes in the looks of awe or jealousy from the coven members. They know her. Her place at Delilah’s side, though they are apart for longer these days while she runs the museum. The flowers and letters sent between them make the time seem shorter.

Later that evening, Breanna spreads the petals of one of the deep red roses on her bedcovers and clutches another red flower, a carnation, tight against her breast, breathing in deep as her other hand moves beneath her clothes, imagining Delilah’s voice in her ear as she reaches her peak. The soft scent lingers on her skin and in her bed for the rest of the night, a reminder of her love waiting for her to embrace again after the long hours of wandering the dusty halls and brushing hands with nobility who care more to be seen themselves than to see the exhibits. Her fingers brush against the carnation tucked into her jacket, breathing in deep. Remembering. Soon she will be back at the manor again, wandering the overgrown gardens making plans with Delilah. Those dilapidation halls heavy with the scent of growing things more pleasing than a dozen new openings and galas.


End file.
